A Secret Story
by Aoshirousagi-chan
Summary: Scotland has been left behind to stay with Lil' England. A One-week Story about Lil' England and Scotland with promises and secrets only they would know as they stay close to each other. My first fanfic...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter: I **

Scotland's P.O.V.

"Damn, those two, leaving me with the little kid!" I mumbled, as I walked in the woods. I felt a tug on my cape; I looked behind me, seeing the little England crying, again.

Well, he cried earlier when Cymru and North went to Eire's place and would be staying there for a week, leaving me with the little kid. '_Damn those two! When they get back I'm going to kill them. Why can't I go with them? Why do I have to stay here with the kid?'_

I was in deep thought, until I realized that little England was crying and dripping snot over my favourite blue cape.

"What the-what did you do to my favourite cape?" I yelled. "I-I-I, Big brudda! WAHAHAHA!" the England cried, as he let go of my cape; he ran to hug my leg, still crying, making my pants wet from his tears. _' I should wash my clothes, later.'_

"W-what's the matter?" I asked, restraining my anger. He looked up and started to tear up, again. "I-I-" 'Just spit it out already!' I yelled in my thoughts. "I-I thought you left me! Wahahaha!" he cried. _'Such a cry baby' _I sighed. "I was just having a walk in the woods and I told ye to stay at the fields, ye could have gotten lost here in the woods." '_Since you're so small and little'. _"But it's boring there, and I won't get lost, because I have you big brudda." He smiled at me. 'Why does he have to be cute? Why?' I sighed. "Come on, let's get out of here." "Okay!"

We got out of the forest, and went to the fields. "We're back, everyone!" England shouted. '_Well, look at that, he's friends with the fairies and pixies. Ugh, if I weren't stuck here, I would have spent my time with Nessie.' _I sighed._ 'Oh, how I missed her so much.'_

"Big Brudda!" I heard him from the hill, as snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him. "What?" I replied. "Come here, I have to show you something!" he said. I walked up the big hill, and saw him sitting on the grass. "Can you carry me up the tree?" he said pointing up_. 'What? I just walked up this big hill and he asked me to climb up the tree, carrying him? Can't I rest?'_ "Oh, fine" I said. "Yay!" I carry him up my back and started climbing. "So, what is it that ye'r going to show me?" I asked. "Mhm? you'll know when we get up to this tree." He replied.

We are reached the highest tree branch and sat down carefully with lil' England on my lap,I turned my head around and saw the colourful flower fields with the fairies and pixies dancing and skipping from one flower to another. The clear blue sky, not a bird in sight; the radiant sun shined down to the flowers, making them shiny and bright. "Do you like it, big brudda?" the little England asked_. 'Of course, I like it! It's so beautiful; this is such a breath-taking scene!'_ "I love it."I said to him as I smiled. "Yay! Big brudda finally smiled!" He said smiling happily. "W-what do you mean I finally smiled?" I asked, confused and surprised. "Well, big brudda seems so upset today, so I thought if I showed this sight, you would be happy." I looked at him, then I smiled. "Thank you" I said, ruffling his already messy blond hair. He giggled. "I love you, big brother!" I chuckled and said "I love you, too."

We got out of the tree, as the sun starts to go down. Little England tugged my cape (again),and slowly taking my hand. "Big brudda, don't tell the others about the view we saw up the tree." He said holding my hand. "Oh? Why?" I asked. "Because this will be our own little secret, only you and me knows about it! Promise me you won't tell? " he whispered. "Sure, lil' boy, I promise."I whispered back.

* * *

**This is my first fanfic, I hope it's good~ Oh, and please Review, I would like to know your opinion about it, and tell me if it's crappy or not, 'cause I suck at writing (I don't really suck at it, It's just that it consumes too much energy...)**


	2. Sneekpeek for Chapter 2

Chapter: II

England's POV

Big brudda Scott and I went to the woods. It was a lovely afternoon. Big brudda Scott will show me how to hunt with my little bow and arrows. I looked around, and saw how beautiful the woods are; the leaves of the trees were leafy green, butterflies flying around the dandelions, together with some other wild flowers and plants of different colour and the refreshing breeze of nature. _'Such a nice day'_

"Oof!" I hit my head with something while I was walking. I rubbed my forehead and looked at brudda Scott, who stopped suddenly. "Big brudda Scott? Is something wrong?" I asked. "Shhh! Quick hide, we found yer first target." He smirked at me and I followed him to the bushes to hide. He instructed me what to do as we hide in the bushes.

"Okey, Questions?" he asked. "Nope, but Big brudda, What are we supposed to be hunting?" I asked in confusion. Big brudda Scott face-palmed. "Can't ye see it, boy? Under the dandelions, that white rabbit!" I looked at the dandelions and saw a fluffy tail and long ears. _'It's so fluffy, so white and so cute!'_

"B-but, brudda, we can't just kill that fluffy, white rabbit, It's too cute." I pouted. " It's just a rabbit, boy. Ah'm teaching ye how to hunt, so just do what I tell ye." He said in annoyance.

"Eehhhh~but I can't kill such a cute creature, it's bad to kill something so fluffy and white." I whined. "If ye can't kill that rabbit, how are ye goin' to hunt if ye can't kill it? It's just a **rabbit**, boy." he said. "JUST A_** RABBIT**_! How could you! To kill such a cute creature for fun isn't fun at all. Brudda, I'm not hunting anymore, y-y-you jerk!" I yelled angrily and ran away from the angry shouts of Big brudda Scott. I ran 'till I'm out of breathing and stop to rest for a bit. I turned to see if big brudda Scott is chasing me. _'Big brudda is such a meanie!'_ I pouted.


End file.
